In today's highly competitive telecommunications industry, service providers provide customer's with a wide variety of voice, data, and video services. In order to ensure that each customer's needs are met, the service providers must have the ability to promptly and efficiently adjust a customer's service based upon the customer's changing needs and resolve problems that arise with the customer's service. Both the customer and the service provider may have infrastructure within their respective networks to track such issues (e.g., a ticketing system that provides a means to track such issues until resolution). However, for reasons of security and incompatibility, such issue tracking systems of the customer and the service provider do not communicate with one another, but rather are maintained as separate systems, which is inefficient and makes the systems susceptible to errors.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides efficient communication between issue tracking systems of a services provider and its customers.